Industrial and post-industrial economies have placed emphasis on the efficient performance of specialized tasks. In many fields, this specialization leads to the repetition of similar physical actions dozens or hundreds of times a day. These repeated small tasks can result in injuries which have been grouped together under the heading of Cumulative Repetitive Stress Syndromes (CRSS) or Repetitive Strain Injury (RSI). Particular maladies affecting the wrist include Carpal Tunnel Syndrome and tendonitis. One approach to lessening the pain associated with repetitive wrist movements is to restrain the wrist to prevent the motions which lead to discomfort.
Many wrist braces have been developed to address this need. Some designs are specially configured for the left or the right hand and come in a range of sizes. Where a wrist brace is custom built for a particular patient, the wide range of shapes and sizes is not a concern. However, where the brace is intended for retail sale, providing different braces for left and right wrists demands a doubling of the number of items which must be kept on hand by the retailer. The multiplicity of products, or stock keeping units, is increased proportionately when braces in small, medium, large, or other sizes are also required for each hand. U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,166 to Nelson discloses a wrist brace having a stretchable fabric base which encircles the wrist and is clasped in position by straps and hook and loop fasteners. This unit, although made in various sizes, may be worn on either the left or right hand. A single wrist brace which is suitable for either hand and hands of various sizes, would greatly reduce the inventory required by a particular retailer. In addition, a brace which would perform the necessary motion restricting function with minimal material and minimal discomfort to the wearer would lessen the reluctance of a repetitive strain injury sufferer to make use of the brace.
Further, most prior wrist braces are designed to restrain movement of the wrist in order to prevent pain and discomfort to the wearer. However, these prior wrist braces often provide little or no protection from external impact on the wrist that may also inflict pain on the wearer. The possibility of the wearer inadvertently striking the wrist is especially acute while the wearer is sleeping. It can be appreciated that the wearer may cause further damage and pain to the wrist by inadvertently impacting the wrist during sleep. While wrist braces that provide adequate protection for the wrist of wearer from external impacts are known, these prior wrist braces are often too bulky and unreasonably restrict movement of the wrist by the wearer.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a wrist brace that may be worn on either hand of an individual and by individuals having wrists of different sizes.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a wrist brace that provides freedom of motion to the fingers of a wearer.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a wrist brace that protects the wrist of a wearer from impact with external items.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a wrist brace that is simple to utilize and inexpensive to manufacture.
In accordance with the present invention, a wrist brace is provided for supporting the wrist of an individual. The wrist brace includes a first panel having inner and outer surfaces, a forward end, a rearward end and first and second sides. The wrist brace also includes a second panel having inner and outer surfaces, a forward end, a rearward end, and first and second sides. The inner surface of the second panel and the inner surface of the first panel define a cavity for receiving the wrist of an individual. A first generally flat rigid support is disposed in the first panel and extends between the forward and rearward ends thereof. A second rigid support is disposed in the second panel. The second rigid support extends between the forward and rearward ends of the second panel and has a concave portion extending away from the first panel.
The wrist brace may also include a first rear web interconnected to the first side of the first panel and the first side of the second panel. A first forward web also interconnects the first side of the first panel and the first side of the second panel. The first rear web and the first forward web are axially spaced so as to define a thumb aperture therebetween. Similarly, a second rear web interconnects the second side of the first panel and a second side of the second panel. A second forward web also interconnects the second side of the first panel and the second side of the second panel. The second rear web and the second forward web are axially spaced so as to define a second thumb aperture therebetween.
A connector is provided for adjustably interconnecting the first side of the first panel and the first side of the second panel to vary the size of the cavity. The first panel includes an eyelet extending therethrough adjacent the first side and a connector includes a first end interconnected to the first side of the second panel and a second end having a fastener connectable to the outer surface of the second panel. A hook and pile fastener having a hooked portion and pile portion is also provided. One of the hooked portion and pile portion is interconnected to the outer surface of the second panel and the fastener includes the other of the hooked portion and the pile portion.
A pillow may be removably connected to the outer surfaces of the first panel. A hook and pile fastener interconnects the pillow the outer surface of the first panel. In addition, a second pillow may extend to the inner surface of the second panel adjacent to the forward end to the second panel. First and second connection tabs extend from the second panel. A connection structure removably connects the first and second connection tabs to the first panel.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a wrist brace is provided for supporting a hand and a wrist of a wearer. The wrist brace includes first and second rigid support members defining a cavity therebetween for receiving at least a portion of the hand and of the wrist of a wearer. A removable pillow is operatively connectable to the first rigid support.
The first rigid support member includes a first flexible panel having an inner surface, outer surface, forward end, rearward end and first and second sides. In addition, the first rigid support member includes a generally flat, first support disposed in the first flexible panel. The first support discourages flexing of the first flexible panel. The second rigid support member includes a second flexible panel having an inner surface, an outer surface, forward end, a rearward end, and first and second sides. A second support is disposed in the second flexible panel. The second support has a concave portion defining a recess for receiving a portion of the hand of the wearer.
A first rear web interconnects the first side of the first panel and the first side of the second panel. A first forward web also interconnects the first side of the first panel and the first side of the second panel. The first rear web and the first forward web are axially spaced so as to define a thumb aperture therebetween.
The wrist brace may also include a second rearward web for interconnecting the second side of the first panel and the second side of the second panel. A second forward web also interconnects the second side of the first panel and the second side of the second panel. The second rear web and the second forward web are axially spaced so as to define a second thumb aperture therebetween.
A connector adjustably interconnects the first side of the first panel and the first side of the second panel to vary the size of the cavity. The first panel includes an eyelet extending therethrough adjacent the first side. The connector extends through the eyelet and includes a first end interconnected to the first side of the second panel and a second end having a fastener connectable to the outer surface of the second panel. The wrist brace also includes hooked and pile fastener having a hooked portion and pile portion. One of the hooked portion and the pile portion is interconnected to the outer surface to the second panel and the fastener includes the other of the hooked portion and the pile portion.
A hook and pile fastener may also be used to interconnect a pillow to the outer surface of the first panel. In addition, a second pillow may be operatively connected to the second panel and extend into the cavity. First and second connection tabs extend from the second panel. A connection structure removably connects the first and second connection tabs to the first panel.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a wrist brace is provided for supporting a hand and a wrist of a wearer. The wrist brace includes a first flexible panel having an inner surface, an outer surface, a forward end, a rearward end, and first and second sides. A generally flat, first support is disposed in the first flexible panel. The first support discourages the flexing of the first flexible panel. A second flexible panel has an inner surface, an outer surface, a forward end, a rearward end and first and second sides. The second support is disposed on the second flexible panel. The second support has a concave portion defining a recess for receiving a portion of the hand of the wearer. A first rear web interconnects the first side of the first panel and the first side of the second panel. A first forward web also interconnects the first side of the first panel and the first side of the second panel. The first rear web and the first forward web are axially spaced so as to define a thumb aperture therebetween. A second rear web interconnects the second side of the first panel and the second side of the second panel. A second forward web also interconnects the second side of the first panel and the second side of the second panel. The second rear web and the second forward web are axially spaced so as to define a second thumb aperture therebetween. A connector adjustably interconnects the first side of the first panel and the first side of the second panel to vary the size of the cavity.
The first panel includes an eyelet therethrough adjacent the first side. A connector extends through the eyelet and includes a first end interconnected to the first side of the second panel and a second end having a fastener connectable to the outer surface of the second panel. The wrist brace also includes a hook and pile fastener having a hooked portion and pile portion. One of the hook portion and the pile portion is interconnected to the outer surface of the second panel and the fastener includes the other of the hooked portion and pile portion. The wrist brace may also include a pillow and a hook and pile fastener for removably connecting the pillow to the outer surface of the first panel. A second pillow is operatively connected to the second panel and extends into the cavity. First and second connection tabs extend from the second panel. A connection structure removably connects the first and second connection tabs to the first panel.